


gifts and tricks

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho has had a rather long day- thumbing through career pamphlets aimlessly, and hoping for sudden ambition to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gifts and tricks

Cho has had a rather long day- thumbing through career pamphlets aimlessly, and hoping for sudden ambition to strike. She had wanted to follow in her Mother's footsteps as an Auror, had taken all the right OWLs, and was in all the right NEWT courses. But that was a dream from two years ago, when she still thought the Ministry could do no harm and would always save the day. 

Two years, and she knew fuck all about what she wanted to do. 

(Professor Flitwick just kept giving her more pamphlets, _sure_ one of them was right.)

So she's a little tired, and a little out of it when she steps into the Ravenclaw common room and sees a tiny flying horse. 

“What in Merlin's name?” 

“Oh good, you can see him too. I was worried since tomorrow is Halloween and platypi love their tricks.” Luna says, and Cho tries not to give the fifth year a suspicious look. 

“What is he?” 

“A gift from the grandest Fire-Bearing Platypus, for healing her tail.” 

The small golden pegasus snorts, and lands atop the nearby bookshelf. He rears up, batting his wings, shaking his hooves, and tossing his head from side to side. 

“Does he um, need food?” Cho asks, watching the little horse curiously. “Or alcohol?” Cho adds, recalling the giant Beauxbatons horses. 

Luna's eyes light up, “Oh no, golden pegasuses only eat five-leaf clovers once a week.” 

The door opens, and the little horse takes off then zooming down from the bookshelf, and missing the opening by just a second. Luna smiles at the escape attempt saying, “Definitely a trick,” and the pegasus lands on Cho's shoulder. 

He's much heavier than she expects for an animal that's not even half her wand size, and she gives him a heatless glare. 

“He likes you, how wonderful!” Luna exclaims. “They're better judges of character than anyone, well maybe not Pink-Capped Gnomes, but most creatures really.” 

“Thanks?” 

“Oh yes, we must all have tea sometime.” 

And she's sure the little horse understands as it snorts again, and Cho finds herself smiling. “That'd be nice Luna.”


End file.
